Center Ring
by TamSibling
Summary: PostMiranda. The crew gets a job that requires some costuming and Simon gets the raw end of the deal. SimonKaylee, MalInara. Chapter 2 is NC17, really!
1. Center Ring

With a roll of her eyes, Kaylee stared at the closed screened door. "Simon, come on, we're gonna be late."

There was silence and then an audible sigh that brought a small grin to Kaylee's features. "Why do I have to wear this again?" Simon asked, his voice full of sadness.

Trying to suppress the giggle she felt rising to her lips, Kaylee stepped closer to the screen and lowered her voice. "Oh, it can't be that bad, sweetie. 'Sides it's the only outfit that'd fit ya."

"I am never going to live this down," Simon said, his voice heavy with the knowledge that once Jayne, Mal and his sister got a good look at him, he would be the butt of their jokes for possibly the rest of his life.

Kaylee actually let a small giggle come forth as she placed her hand to the screen and started to slowly push it aside. "Oh, I'll bet you look plenty adorable. Let me see."

Simon stilled the door and warned her quickly, "Don't laugh."

Biting her lip, Kaylee told him quietly, "I don't know if I should be makin' that kind o' promise. Plus, ain't the whole idea that I'm 'sposed to?"

With a heavy sigh, he muttered, "Fine," and released his hold on the door so Kaylee could open it all the way.

A fit of giggles burst from her mouth at the sight of him and at Simon's dejected look, she immediately covered her mouth, trying her best to stifle the noise. After several minutes, when her cheeks were running with tears of laughter and her sides were starting to hurt, she managed to choke out, "Oh, sweetie, you are just the cutest thing I ever did see!"

Frowning at her, Simon said wryly, "Great, cute. That's what I've always aspired to."

Kaylee chuckled again as her eyes roved over him. The outfit itself really wasn't that bad, tattered and garishly colorful, but overall not terrible. The suit jacket was ill-fitting the sleeves stopping halfway down his forearms, the lapel sporting a huge flower that Kaylee suspected sprayed water. The shirt underneath was untucked and hung loosely all the way down to his knees, while the pants he wore, jagged edge and all, fell to mid-calf.

Yes, the outfit itself really wasn't awful, it was the shoes - gigantic, huge, bulbous shoes colored a bright orange. And then of course there was Simon's face, covered in white cake makeup, one draw-on tear under his right eye, while his mouth was outlined in a large red oval.

As Simon watched her try and control her mirth, he made it even harder for her, taking a step out of the room causing his shoes to squeak. Kaylee again doubled over with laughter, while Simon crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her to get it out of her system. Of course, in the process of folding his arms, he hit the flower on his lapel and sprayed her with water, which at least shocked her enough to stop her laughter.

Straightening, Kaylee told him, "Sweetie, I'm sorry, really. But it's a good thing I'm laughin'. Folks are 'sposed to laugh at clowns."

Grumbling Simon asked, "Wouldn't Jayne have been a better clown? I mean, the man is already a buffoon."

Smiling sweetly to him, Kaylee moved forward and locked her wrists behind his neck, careful to watch the flower. "Yeah, but I like a man who can make me laugh."

"Oh, then you must love me right now," Simon murmured, still pouting.

"Well, of course, silly," Kaylee told him, stepping forward and giving him a quick peck, not wanting to dislodge his carefully applied makeup. Stepping back, she grabbed for his hand and said, "I'll have to convince ya o' that when we get back."

Simon reluctantly let her pull him towards the cargo bay not at all relishing the reactions of the rest of the crew. If Kaylee, the love of his life, had laughed so raucously, Simon could only imagine Jayne's reaction - oh, this was going to be a long day.

Pausing in the doorway to the bay, Kaylee stopped suddenly and turned back to Simon. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, reaching into her pocket.

Pulling out a spongy red ball, Kaylee pushed it onto Simon's nose, her eyes dancing with pure delight. "There, perfect."

"Perfect," Simon muttered, his head hanging as they again headed for the bay. Why do these things always happen to me?

­­­---- ----

River sat in the small and hot tent, gazing intently into the clear crystal ball before her. With a circular wave of her hand, palm down over it, she closed her eyes and hummed low for a moment, before reopening her deep brown eyes and holding her client's gaze. "You are in love," she told the young woman, noting the way her eyes sparkled at the assessment.

"Yes," she breathed, biting her lip to hold in her anticipation.

"And he is handsome," River said, leaning forward and winking knowingly.

"Oh heck yeah," the woman said, her eyes glazing over a bit as she thought about how true that statement was.

With a heavy sigh, River dropped her eyes back to the crystal orb and said sadly, "But he is a boob."

"River!" Kaylee teased, slapping her friend's arm and laughing at her joke.

The happy noise caused Mal to poke his head in, an annoyed expression on his features. "All righ' you two, play time's over." As Kaylee rose with a blush to her cheeks, River gazed adoringly up to Mal, a happy grin on her face. "You ready lil' one? There's a couple payin' customers out here."

"Let them in captain daddy," the young psychic chirped happily. "And later, I'll tell you your future."

With a grimace, Mal told her, "Unless it involves nice shiny coin an' a boatload of scantily clad women, I don' wanna know."

Frowning to him, River tilted her head to the side, the turban she had affixed atop it sliding a bit. "It involves one scantily clad woman. Is that good enough?"

Mal's eyes lighting with mischief, he said, "Depends who it is."

With another big smile, River sat up straight in her seat, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she again regarded Mal, he noticed the calm that had claimed her; she now looked every bit the cryptic psychic/palm reader she was supposed to be. "I am ready to begin," she told him, her voice deeper than normal.

Mal nodded once, shooing Kaylee from the tent before stepping outside. Looking to the first young man in line, who looked all manner of nervous, Mal told him, "You can go in now."

Placing a hand to the small of Kaylee's back, Mal led her away from the tent, passing by Jayne who was manning the strong man booth. The big merc nodded imperceptibly at his crewmates as his deep voice boomed, "Step on up an' see if you're stronger than me!"

Smiling a bit, Kaylee sighed as they passed the big top, her eyes darting into the flap. Pushing her along, Mal said, "You know Simon's in there with Zoe. Don't be frettin'."

Looking up to him with shining eyes, Kaylee giggled and said, "Ain't that costume just hilarious?"

Mal laughed himself, but immediately scowled at her. "Concentrate, mei mei. I want us off this rock an' outta the middle of this manure just as fast as possible, dong ma?"

Kaylee nodded and then peeled away from him, heading for her first assignment for the day at the Tunnel of Love. As a hired maintenance worker, Kaylee had the most freedom of them all and Mal was hoping her eyes and ears wouldn't fail them. He needed to know what was happening throughout these grounds and seeing as he was about to be stuck riding a horse for the better part of the day, his mechanic was his only shot at intel.

Quickening his pace as he realized he'd be late, Mal hurried to the tent he and Inara had been given to prepare and entered. Inara was already dressed in her finery, her dark hair piled into large curls on top of her head. As Mal took in the sight of her gracefully curved neck and exposed back, he inhaled sharply, thinking she looked all manner of beautiful in her bejeweled costume.

Catching his stare in the mirror, she cocked her head and asked, "Problem?"

Grinning, he moved forward and kissed her neck, murmuring, "Only problem I see is that we gotta leave this tent." Turning her to face him, he let the desire he felt light his eyes as they raked over her. "I'm thinkin' there's all manner o' fun we could have with that little number."

Rolling her eyes at him in mock annoyance, Inara rose, the beaded skirt that fell to the top of her thighs jangling a bit as she moved. "Yes, well, maybe later. But at the moment, we need to get you dressed."

Turning she pulled his costume off the hanger and handed it to him, smiling wide at the look of disgust that assaulted his features. "Why do I gotta wear that?" he groaned, picking at the edge of the sequined jacket.

"Because I have to wear this," she told him, gesturing to her own outfit.

"Well, yeah, but you look sexy," he told her, stepping forward and pulling her close. "I'm just gonna look dumb."

Leaning back from him, Inara cocked an eyebrow and said, "At least you don't have to dress like a clown."

A deep chuckle sounding through him at the memory, Mal felt instant tears of joy fill his eyes. "Oh, the doc is a sport," Mal said, taking the clothes from her and starting to undress. As he pulled on the particularly tight pants, he looked over his shoulder to her and asked, "You think maybe when this is over we should tell 'im he coulda been a vet?"

Looking to him with a disbelieving stare, she said, "Unless you plan on never getting injured again, I would keep that little piece of information to yourself."

Mal laughed again and continued dressing, turning to face her when he was done. Holding his arms out to his sides, he asked, "Well?"

Contemplating him with a critical eye, Inara raised a hand, motioning him to turn around. He did so with a small sigh, tensing a bit when she stepped up behind him and goosed his backside. "Captain Tightpants indeed," she said laughingly, her breath hot against his neck.

Whirling on her, he embraced her quickly, kissing her and then said, "All righ', 'nough fun. Now we gotta entertain the masses."

Nodding once, Inara moved to grab her matching cape and stepped towards the tent's entrance. With a wry expression, she asked him, "How exactly do you talk me into these things?"

Following her out, Mal answered, "With my charming personality."

---- ----

Surrounded by the oppressive smell of animal dung and suffocating from the heat of stale air, Simon affected his funny walk, the one he had practiced for most of the morning but would never admit, as he pushed the wobbly cart full of fake eggs across the center ring. The sounds of laughter filled his ears and Simon grimaced, glad the itchy makeup he wore hid the expression.

As the cart again pitched forward and he reached with exaggerated exasperation to keep his precious cargo from falling to the hay covered floor and splattering, more laughter roared from the crowd and Simon heard one particular guffaw that curdled his blood. Staying in character, he managed to look in the right direction and catch sight of Jayne, standing to the side of a set of bleachers and laughing so hard his face shone with tears.

Trying to ignore the ape-man, Simon went about his shtick, only too relieved when the rest of the clown troupe came out on stage and rescued him, literally and figuratively, booting him off behind the curtain and out of sight. With a heavy sigh, Simon headed for the edge of the tent, feeling a bit of relief as the cooler air outside hit his cheeks. He was sweating profusely and he reeked; and he still hated this plan. Never mind the fact that he was a doctor and not a veterinarian; never mind that he was forced to wear the most ridiculous costume and makeup; but his brightly colored orange shoes were smeared with all manner of nastiness, everything from pig slop to horse manure.

Wrinkling his noise in disgust, Simon was about to go in search of a drink, when he heard a voice call out, "Well, if ain't Emmet Kelly in the flesh."

Turning with a tired look in his annoyed eyes, Simon took in the sight of Mal and Inara as they trotted forward on the back of their beautiful Arabian steeds. Of course the captain would manage to get the job that would make him look the most dignified; Jayne the job that would make him look most manly; Zoe the job to which she was best suited; and River and Kaylee jobs that were in their natures.

Unable to deny that the captain did indeed look regal and Inara was breathtaking, he smiled slightly and said, "Yes, please continue to tease me. I was having such a bang-up day before you arrived."

"Aw, doc, don't get all tetchy," Mal told him, looking down to him from atop his mount. Leaning over he said to the younger man, "I've always heard the ladies like a man who can make 'em laugh. Is it true?"

Returning his gaze with a mocking one of his own, Simon retorted, "I don't know. You tell me."

Inara stifled a laugh as Mal pulled back and glared before allowing a smile to again curl his lips. "You truly are a funny man, doc," he called, as he again nudged his horse forward, heading for the tent. One of the hands opened the flap to allow he and Inara entrance and just before entering he turned back to Simon and said, "Now, go do your job."

Simon nodded once, not missing the man's double meaning, the job Mal was referring to having nothing to do with clowning around. With a sigh, he went in search of a place to clean up so he could get on with it. And hopefully avoid any more manure or jokes at his expense.

---- ----

"You seen that new tamer?"

"Hell yeah, she ain't tamin' nothin' in me. Her pigu's 'nough to get a man all riled up."

The harsh chuckles and leering glances of the two hands were not lost on Zoe as she stalked on the outside of the cage that held her charge. Her bullwhip curled into a tight circle and hanging from her belt, she flexed her arms, her biceps shining nicely in the sleeveless shirt she was wearing.

As another one of the greasy men made a lascivious comment, Zoe whirled on them both, eyes blazing. Unhooking her whip, she stared them down and cracked it once, as if practicing. It caused them both to jump and scramble off, while Raja, her lion, snarled behind his bars.

Turning back to the animal, Zoe kneeled down to meet the animal's big, baleful eyes. Despite the menacing noise he'd just made, Zoe knew he wouldn't hurt anyone. The growls and roars were conditioned responses, ingrained in him by years of training. "You ready to play?" she asked Raja quietly, reaching out a hand to the bars and smiling slightly as he licked her palm. Rubbing a hand through his mane, she said, "That's what I thought."

"Zoe!"

The horrified cry brought Zoe's eyes towards the edge of the tent and she saw Simon there, frozen with terror for her. "I think that … if you just back away slowly …"

Smiling at his concern, Zoe pet the animal and rose, saying, "Not to worry, doc. Me an' Raja understand each other."

Releasing an audible sigh, Simon moved towards her and Zoe got the chance to really size him up. He had managed to wipe off the ridiculous makeup he'd been wearing, but he still was dressed in the costume and those ugly shoes. Hiding her smirk expertly, she asked him, "You all done with yer part o' the show?"

Smiling wide, he said, "Yes, thank God. Mal and Inara are out there now."

"You lookin' for the goods then?" Zoe asked, lowering her voice and taking another step towards him.

Nodding once, Simon patted his jacket pocket and said, "As long as they're aren't any complications, we should be able to sneak out during your act."

With a roll of her eyes, Zoe dropped her head to her chest and scolded him, "Well, doc, I'm fairly certain we mighta gotten away unscathed if you hadn't just said that."

Frowning, Simon muttered, "I just jinxed us didn't I?"

Clapping a hand to his shoulder, Zoe leaned in and said, "It's all right. Given the cap'n's track record, I think it's safe to say we weren't ever gettin' outta this clean."

Smiling to her and allowing a small chuckle to bubble from his lips, Zoe returned the grin, straightening as one of the men she had frightened away just a few moments before came back. His eyes cast to the dirt floor he told her, "They're 'bout ready for ya, miss."

Looking back to Simon, Zoe flashed him a big smile; one he was fairly certain he hadn't seen since Wash's death and whispered, "Show time."

Simon watched her go, the cowering little man following behind and pulling with great effort Raja and his cage. Simon heard the audience gasp collectively as Zoe and the beast appeared and he smiled to himself. If only those people knew Zoe, they'd be scared for the lion.

Pulling himself from his reverie, Simon glanced around, noticing he was alone and in an instant he took off, heading for the back corner of the tent where he knew some of the smaller and more precious animals were housed. Almost tripping over his shoes about a dozen times, and cursing more vehemently after each stumble, Simon was again sweating profusely by the time he reached the small zoo.

His eyes darted around the many cages looking for the one he needed. Spotting it, hidden in a corner, he wove his way through the maze of animals, trying to hold his breath as he passed a few of the more fragrant ones. Once he'd wedged himself between two cages, he took in the sight before him and again wrinkled his noise. He was not a vet, how many times did he have to explain that simple fact to the captain?

"Hey."

Whirling and almost knocking the cage from its pedestal, Simon's eyes flashed with fear and then dulled again as he saw it was Kaylee. "How did you sneak up on me?"

"I'm stealthy," she told him, grinning wide and sidling right up next to him. Her body heat only made him sweat more, but he guessed that was less from actual temperature and more from desire. Pushing the thought away, he watched as her eyes drifted from his face to the cage and she leaned down to peer inside. "Aww, he's a cute lil' guy, ain't he?"

Looking to her dubiously, Simon reached into his pocket for the syringe he'd brought and said quietly, "I guess."

Frowning at him, Kaylee hit him playfully on the arm before moving to unlatch the door. The small, mottled ball of fur scooted away from Kaylee's reaching hands even as she cooed at the creature. "It's all right there, lil' guy. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Sticking her head almost fully into the disgusting cage, Kaylee finally managed to wrestle him into her grasp, pulling the little monster out in her arms and cuddling him to her chest.

Resting her cheek against his soft fur, she looked to Simon with loving eyes and said, "See, he ain't so bad."

Feeling his heart flip in his chest as her big, wide green eyes settled on his face. Simon gulped, wishing they were already done with this job so he could get Kaylee to look at him like that. Shaking the thought from his head, he told her, "Well, bad or not, we still need to knock him out, just in case."

Kaylee frowned at him again, but shifted the creature a bit, so Simon could get a hold of one of his legs. With the tranquilizer in his hand, he pressed the sharp needle into the animal's leg, causing it to jump and in the process bite Simon's finger.

"Ai ya!" He yelped, louder than he wanted too, and jerked his hand away. Kaylee stared to him with an expression of pure distaste as she set about to comforting the little animal in her arms. "Did that big, mean clown hurt you?" she cooed, shooting Simon another look as he glowered at her and their charge. "He din't mean it."

"Hey, what're ya two doin'?"

The gruff voice of the foreman interrupted them and with startled expressions both Simon and Kaylee glanced in the man's direction. As he saw the bundle Kaylee held against her chest, he began to storm towards them, his mean-spirited face not looking any friendlier. "You better put 'im back, he ain't for playin'."

Simon glanced to the reason for this little sojourn glad to see it dozing off. Looking to Kaylee, he pushed her towards the edge of the tent and told her, "Hurry up and get back to the ship. I'll meet you there."

"You sure?" she asked hurriedly, even as she lifted the edge of the heavy canvas and started crawl out.

"I'm sure. Go," he told her, watching as she snuck out. Whirling to grab the cage, Simon found himself face to face with a very angry looking, and slightly drunk, if the stench of his breath was any indication, foreman. "Where you think you're goin'?" he slurred, grabbing at the front of Simon's jacket. Turning slightly, Simon made sure his fist closed around the flower, the man getting a face full of water for his trouble. As he stumbled backwards cursing violently, Simon hefted the cage and headed out of the tent the way Kaylee had gone. A meaty hand grabbed for his ankle, and Simon wrenched it severely trying to get out of the firm grasp. Pushing back against the man with his overly large shoe, he felt the grip release and breathing a bit easier, Simon rose and started running back towards the ship, trying to ignore the slight pain in his now twisted ankle.

---- ----

Simon was the last one to stumble back to Serenity, his ankle now throbbing painfully as he made it up the ramp and almost fell to his knees, the heaviness of the cage he carried burning his arms. The ramp began to groan closed almost immediately, River no doubt controlling it from the bridge. As he felt the ship take off, he wearily rose to his full height, only to be greeted with Jayne's growling countenance.

Striding forward the hulking man plucked the cumbersome cage from Simon's hands and grunted, "'Bout gorram time." Flashing a grin back to Mal and Zoe who were standing by the stairwell, he looked back to Simon with a predatory gleam and asked, "What were you doin'? Clownin' 'round?"

Even as the man guffawed at his own joke, Simon simply glared at him and said dryly, "Original."

With another hearty laugh, Jayne walked off. Simon slowly made his way further into the bay, trying to ignore the curious looks from both Zoe and the captain and the pain in his swollen ankle. As he made it towards the entryway to the common room, Mal stood in his path, his eyes raking down his form to settle on his now bare feet. "Where're your shoes?" he asked, his tone a cross between accusatory and bemused.

An incredulous and slightly hurt expression playing across his features, Simon took in his own disheveled form, his muddy and torn clothes, his bruised foot and asked him, "That's your question? Where are my shoes?"

Crossing his arms over his chest and giving nothing away, Mal told him, "Doc, shoes that ugly don't come cheap. Those honkers cost me a pretty penny."

More than annoyed, Simon simply continued to limp past them, muttering, "Take it out of my cut."

Mal swallowed his retort, throwing Zoe a bemused grin, even as they both finally noticed the younger man's limp.

"You all right there, Simon?" she asked, not surprised when he didn't pause or turn around, but just waved a hand and said, "Yes, great, fabulous, best day ever."

"Don't forget to check in our newest passenger," Mal called after him.

This did make Simon pause and with a gleam of anger in his eyes, he turned slowly and said, "Captain, I'm going to state this again, just so that I can be as clear as possible." As Mal simply tilted his head as if to listen, Simon continued. "I am not a vet. I am a trauma surgeon, a very good one, too. For people." As Mal continued to smile, his eyes twinkling, Simon said, "As soon as I've cleaned up and tended to my very swollen ankle, I'll be sure the little fur ball is fine."

Mal thought about saying something else, thought about scolding the boy for his insubordination, but one more look at his slumped shoulders and beleaguered form and Mal knew the kid had already suffered enough. Cocking his head in Zoe's direction the two crewmen left the room. Taking a deep breath, Simon turned to walk towards the infirmary where Kaylee was sitting on the exam table, their little charge still curled into her arms. Scowling at the sight, Simon limped over to the counter to pull out a few instruments.

Kaylee, smiling instantly at the sight of him, frowned mightily as she saw his upset expression. "Hey, you okay?"

Still angry and put out, Simon grumbled, "Great." As he reached for the animal, Kaylee pulled back, her eyes burning with protectiveness. "Well, don't take it out on him, he din't do nothin'."

Holding up his finger with the teeth marks and dried blood, Simon told her, "I beg to differ."

Smiling warmly, Kaylee reached out a hand to him and said, "Oh, sweetie, that ain't nothin'."

"He's an animal, Kaylee," Simon said, none too gently, moving forward to again examine the little one she held. "I'm going to have to give myself a shot."

Trying to suppress the small chuckle that rose to her lips in light of Simon's whining, Kaylee sat in silence as he continued to treat the animal. "What's he called again?" she asked quietly, gently petting his soft black and white fur.

"A panda," Simon said absentmindedly. "They were very rare on Earth-that-was. And they're very familial creatures."

Smiling at the sleeping cub, Kaylee murmured, "Well, I'm guessin' it's a good thing we're takin' him back to his mama then, ain't it?"

Simon paused for a moment, again finding himself jealous of the little guy. Why couldn't Kaylee see that he wanted to be comforted like that, especially in light of the crappy day he'd just had?

With another sigh, he stepped back and told her, "He's fine. You can take him to Jayne, I think he was setting up the cage in the cargo bay."

Kaylee smiled slightly to him, sliding off the table. As she went to exit the room, she turned back and asked, "You need help with that shot?"

Sighing, Simon told her, "No, I'll handle it. Then I'm going to take a long hot shower and crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened."

Grinning to him mischievously Kaylee dropped her voice and said huskily, "I'm thinkin' I can help ya with that."

"I doubt it," Simon muttered without thinking, without looking up, missing the hurt look that flashed across Kaylee's features. She studied him for a minute more, finally noticing his slight limp and bare feet blackened with dirt and mud. With a sigh, Kaylee left the room, a plan already forming, as Simon continued to dwell on his awful day.

---- ----

"Oh, 'Nara, you missed a right fine show," Mal said jovially, stepping into the shuttle with a wide grin on his face. "I don't know if'n I've ever seen the doc so-"

All other thought flew from his head as he stepped out from around the curtain Inara had hung in the doorway of the shuttle and took in her beautiful form. With a jolt of lust and desire shooting straight to his gut, he saw that she still had on the costume from earlier in the day. Her hair was undone now though, falling in soft waves about her shoulders.

Grinning wickedly, Mal crossed his arms over his chest, and asked huskily, "Well, now, I thought you was changin'."

With a grin of her own, Inara sashayed suggestively towards him, not missing the desire that flashed in his eyes. Standing just inches from him but not touching, she murmured, "And I thought you wanted to have some fun."

Not wasting another minute, Mal placed his warm and work-roughened hands against her bare shoulders and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers, feeling as if the next few hours might be the most fun he'd had in years.

---- ----

Feeling cleaner and a bit more human, Simon sullenly made his way to his bunk. His ankle still hurt, pretty badly actually, and as he again glanced to it, he noticed how swollen it had become. It probably wouldn't have been no more than a minor sprain if he hadn't had to run on it for a few miles.

With a small sigh, Simon knew he should wrap it, but he had no energy for it at the moment. It would have to wait until tomorrow. For the first time in months, Simon looked forward to crawling into bed, regardless of whether or not Kaylee was with him. Sliding open his screen, he kept his eyes lowered, closing the door behind him. Moving to put his things away, he glanced up and saw Kaylee sitting there on his bunk, a warm and bright smile on her features. "Hey, sweetie," she said softly, rising to meet him and kissing him gently.

Simon sighed, with content this time, and let her take his muddied and dirty clothes from his hands. Taking his hand, she drew him towards the bed and pushed him down gently. "Sit down and lie back," she instructed, her eyes warm with care that instantly made Simon's heart melt. 

Not having the energy to even consider questioning her, Simon did as she instructed, leaning back against the pillows she had expertly arranged at the head of his bed. With another heavy sigh, he felt his eyes close almost immediately as he sank into their softness and he felt Kaylee's gentle hands lift up his injured foot.

Wincing slightly as she shifted it to rest in her lap, causing a shot of pain to throb through it, Simon's eyes snapped open. "Sorry," she murmured, reaching over the edge of the bed and pulling out a wet rag from a bowl there.

"It's okay," Simon murmured, still staring at her as she carefully wrapped the very hot cloth around his ankle. The warmth and the slight pressure she applied felt marvelously wonderful and Simon again sank back into the pillows.

"Is that better?" Kaylee asked softly, her own satisfied smile playing across her face at the contented look on his.

"Mm-hmmm," he murmured, finding it nearly impossible to form a coherent thought.

"You know," she said, speaking quietly as she shifted to lean against the wall of his bunk, his foot still resting in her lap, her fingers absentmindedly ghosting along his leg. "You looked real cute in that lil' outfit today."

Groaning, Simon told her, "Don't remind me." Turning his head to the side, he opened his eyes to her and asked, "Do you think the captain has it out for me, because I'm really starting to wonder?"

Giggling lightly, which was by far the best sound he'd heard all day, Kaylee told him, "Nah, the cap'n don't mean nothin'. Although, I will admit the man has got a somewhat unique sense o' humor."

They shared a laugh and it was the most comforting moment Simon could remember in a while. Reaching out a hand to her, she rested her fingers against his as he murmured, "You really don't have to take care of me. Not that I don't appreciate it, but it's really not that bad."

Smiling wide, Kaylee told him, "I can be quite the nurse, doctor Tam, so I'm thinkin' you should just lie there an' let me handle ya."

Grinning wickedly, Simon did not miss her double meaning. Tugging on the hand he held, Kaylee slid down his body, propping her head up on one elbow to look at him adoringly. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, noting the way her eyes danced. He suddenly found himself, all of himself, wide awake.

"Oh," she said, dipping her head to kiss along the skin of his neck with the lightest of touches. "Couple o' things."

Wrapping his arms around her, Simon brought her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. When they parted and Kaylee again began to trail kisses along his cheek and to his ear, she whispered hotly, "'Course, that costume made me all hot an' bothered. Would you put it back on for me?"

Tensing, Simon said a silent prayer that she was kidding. Placing his hand under her chin and turning her face to look at him, he grinned wide as he saw Kaylee trying to stifle her laughter. "You are evil," he told her, rolling her onto her back and leaning over her.

As her eyes pooled with happy tears and her shoulders shook with barely controlled laughter, Kaylee told him, "I tol' ya, honey. A man who can make me laugh is damn sexy."

"Oh, I'll make you laugh," he teased, his hands ghosting down to her sides and tickling her mercilessly. As she threw her head back and laughed out loud, her own hands finding Simon's ticklish spots, the sound of their happy laughter filled and buoyed their souls, healing and erasing all the hurts and humiliations from the day.


	2. Step Right Up

Step Right Up – Sequel to Center Ring

A/N: This isn't for the kiddies – it is seriously NC-17!

---- ----

"Jayne?"

Oh, he was in trouble. Even the big man could figure that out, based on the way Kaylee's voice lilted in his ears. With a grunt of acknowledgement, he continued polishing Betsy and did not turn to meet the young mechanic's gaze. If he did he knew he'd be in more than just trouble – he'd be a goner.

Frowning at his lack of attention, Kaylee circled the table and plopped herself down in the chair beside him, batting her eyelashes in his direction and smiling wide. When he simply redoubled his efforts at polishing his pistol, Kaylee said, "I need yer help."

She watched with barely contained amusement as Jayne froze and his eyes snapped up to regard her. With a lewd grin sliding across his face, he set Betsy down and reached for her hand. "I knew you'd 'ventually wake up an' realize the doc ain't got what you're achin' for."

Giggling at him, Kaylee swatted his hand away and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. "No, Jayne, I definitely don't need your help in that department." Leaning towards him, she watched with even more glee as he shuddered at her next statement. "Simon is more than enough to cure my aches an' pains."

Disgusted, Jayne resumed cleaning his gun and grunted, "Then what the hell you want?"

"Well," Kaylee said, lowering her voice and darting her eyes around the common room to be sure they were alone. "I kinda need to borrow somethin'."

---- ----

"Well, little guy, you seem to be adapting quite well to space travel." The panda cub's only response was a wide yawn that made Simon grin. Despite their rocky start, he had to admit that the little furball was decidedly cute and over the past week as he had been caring for the animal, Simon felt the two of them had developed a bond.

"Still wants his mama."

Frowning, Simon sighed as he placed the cub back in his cage and latched the door. Turning to regard his sister as she floated down the stairs to the cargo bay floor, his frown deepened as he realized she was wearing her turban from the circus job.

Approaching him on light fee, she told him, "He still thinks you're a boob."

Chuckling, Simon told her, "No, I'm pretty sure that's you." Looking back to the cage and the now sleeping creature, he said confidently, "Me and the little one seem to have reached an understanding."

As River's wide brown eyes stayed fixated on the animal, Simon looked back to her and cleared his throat. "Ah, River, not that there's anything wrong with it, but-"

Turning to him with a bemused gaze, River stepped forward and took his hands. Closing her eyes she hummed softly and said in a mystical voice, "I see … I see …" Snapping her eyes open she told him, "I see a lot of leather in your future."

"Very funny," he commented dryly, grabbing his supplies and heading for the infirmary, River on his heels. "Do you also see a lot of annoyance in my future?"

Frowning at him, River ignored the comment and simply regarded his tense form as he stowed his equipment. Knowing that she was still staring, Simon finished his work and then asked, "Is that the kind of advice you gave back in that tent?"

Nodding once, River smiled proudly. "Yup, it was true too." Frowning again, she added, "Of course, none of those people believed me. Thought it was a trick, a game, something for fun. I didn't see anything too bad though." Looking back to Simon with a grin, she said, "Although one man is going to rue the day he decided to cheat on his wife."

Laughing out loud, Simon stepped towards his sister and kissed her cheek. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Grinning to him, she pushed him lightly in the direction of the stairs. "Go find Kaylee."

Puzzled, Simon asked hurriedly, "Why? Is she sick?"

"Oh, most definitely," River told him seriously, getting an even more concerned gaze from her brother. "She's in love with you, isn't she?"

Sticking his tongue out at her, Simon jogged up a few stairs and murmured, "Brat."

River watched him go, knowing that in just a few minutes he would be more than 'pleased' with his girlfriend. How he had gotten so lucky she still wasn't quite sure, but with a shrug, River headed back towards the cargo bay. He was still a boob.

---- ----

Simon was not surprised to find Kaylee's hatch to her bunk open. It was getting close to bedtime and River's comment had led him to believe that his girlfriend would be here, in her bunk, rather than the engine room.

Trying to hide his giddy excitement at spending another night in Kaylee's arms, Simon descended the ladder hurriedly, calling, "Kaylee? You down here?"

Before his feet had even reached the bottom rung, Simon felt a sharp swat on his behind and he started slightly, completely caught of guard. Rubbing at his now throbbing butt cheek, he turned to find Kaylee, smiling one of her wicked grins and twirling the end of what looked to be a whip in her hands.

Cautiously descending to the bunk's floor, Simon took a slow step forward and asked, "Kaylee? Are you all right?"

"Mmhmm," she said, her eyes raking over his body in a way that instantly made him wish he was not wearing clothes. Licking her lips in anticipation, she moved towards him, shedding the robe she had on and delighting in the way his eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight of her. "Surprise," she murmured, her breath hot against his cheek, as she reached passed him to close the hatch and click the lock.

Stepping away again, Kaylee stood before him and felt her body light on fire as Simon's eyes roved over her leather clad form. She had had a feeling that Zoe's costume was the way to go and she was glad she'd guessed right. Coiling the whip around her hands, she pulled it taut in front of her and asked demurely, "You like my outfit?"

Simon was fairly certain the bulge in his trousers answered that question, but searching for words, he had to swallow several times before he could mutter, "Uh-huh."

Kaylee smiled again, holding her ground. Although she was literally aching for Simon to touch her, she was also greatly enjoying the thought of his eyes on her. She watched as they filled with barely contained desire, dancing down her torso, the tight leather corset pushing her breasts up into round mounds while the short leather shorts barely covered her ass. The thigh boots were tall, showing only a sliver of skin, but it was enough for Simon to know that he needed to see more.

Feeling his arousal throb painfully in his suddenly tight pants, Simon launched himself across the room, crushing his body against Kaylee's, one hand grabbing and squeezing her backside while the other held her head firmly against his. Kaylee lifted her arms, the whip still between them, around his back and held him tightly to her, moaning as his arousal pressed into her groin. Simon's tongue and teeth were everywhere, sucking on her lower lip, plundering her mouth and it was all Kaylee could do to meet his passion with her own; she'd suspected this would get him riled up, but she hadn't quite been prepared for such a heady reaction – however, she was not complaining.

Moving his mouth to her neck and sucking furiously on the flesh there, Simon knew he had marked her skin, his lips turning into a sly grin as she cried out at the small bite of pain. Panting in his ear only urged Simon on and he trailed his mouth down to her breasts, peppering them with kisses and dragging his tongue over and between them. "Oh my God," Kaylee murmured, feeling her core dripping as Simon continued to knead her flesh with his hands and tongue. "Simon."

Her breathless pants hardened him further and Simon managed to push her against the nearest wall of her bunk, grinding his erection into her and causing a groan to escape them both. Dropping the whip from her hands, Kaylee moved her hands down his backside, squeezing him against her and causing another burst of need to ripple through her as she felt Simon's hardness. Dropping her head back against the wall as Simon's mouth returned to her neck, she could barely think straight as his hand moved down her neck, past the front of her top and came to rest over her throbbing center. Simon's attention to her increased as he pressed at her most sensitive spot through the leather shorts and Kaylee bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Simon was quickly losing any and all of his remaining self-control. He needed to touch her, every inch of her and soon. With the last bit of restraint he possessed, Simon pulled his mouth from her skin and met her desire-filled eyes. She was panting, as was he, their skin flushed with passion for one another. Resting his hands on her waist, he slowly guided her to the edge of her bunk and sat her down, but that was apparently not what Kaylee wanted. Switching positions, she sat Simon down and then straddled his hips, pressing against his groin and causing a feral groan to reverberate deep within him.

Cupping her backside against him, Simon again crushed their mouths together, his tongue fighting for dominance as she rolled her hips over him, making the need for his release almost painfully necessary. "Kaylee," he murmured against her mouth, not surprised when the plea did not stop her ministrations. Instead, she pressed her hands flat to his chest and pushed him flat on the bed, hovering over him.

Reaching for her, Kaylee leaned over slowly, as he whispered huskily, "Take it off."

A sly grin again on her face, Kaylee undid the top few buttons on Simon's shirt, trailing hot openmouthed kisses on every inch of exposed skin as she murmured, "I want you to take it off for me."

Moaning at the absolutely exquisite feelings she was inspiring in him, Simon wrapped strong arms around her waist and sat up, holding Kaylee firmly on top of him. As she sat in between his legs, cupping his arousal through his pants, Simon drew her hand away and scolded, "No fair."

Pouting at him, Kaylee placed both her hands in her lap and said, "Yes, sir."

Unbelievably aroused and a bit ashamed that he was, Simon instead slid his hand under Kaylee's knee and straightened out first one leg beside him and then the other. Fumbling for the boot's zipper, Simon finally found one and undid it quickly, much more interested in exposing other parts of her than her legs. And it seemed Kaylee agreed as she moved to undo the other shoe and dropped them both over the side of the bed.

Shifting forward, Kaylee moved closer to Simon, her big eyes on his face, begging him to touch her and he was not about to disappoint. With light fingers, he traced the edge of her collarbone down to the valley of her breasts which were heaving with passion as Simon's touch continued to light Kaylee on fire. Moving his fingers to the top of the corset, he undid the first few buttons, thankful that they were on the front, until he had freed her breasts to him. Leaning forward, Simon's tongue drew a wet line down Kaylee's neck and over her chest until his mouth closed around one nipple. With the barest of nips, he bit down on the sensitive bud, smiling with manly pride as Kaylee released a cry of pleasure, her back arching slightly at his touch. Laving the flesh until the nipple was nice and hard, Simon turned his attention to the other one.

Kaylee was beginning to think she might pass out from the anticipation. This was going so much better than she had ever imagined, and she was glad she had convinced Zoe to let her keep the outfit. As Simon's teeth again bit down on her flesh, Kaylee fisted her hands into his silky hair, tugging lightly at the strands as she panted, "Mmm, Simon, that's good."

His arousal now painfully throbbing, Simon pulled away, noting the pout on her features as he moved to undo his pants. Watching his hands, Kaylee covered them with her own and said huskily, "You'll get your turn." Sweeping a coy look over her still half-clothed form she told him, "But I still ain't naked."

Grinning at her, Simon leaned forward to capture her mouth in a kiss, a light one in comparison to the others as his fingers went back and worked at the remaining buttons on her top. As he pulled the last one free, Kaylee raised her arms so he could unwrap it from her and toss it aside. Working his hands over her breasts and stomach, Simon's thumbs rubbed over each nipple, not at all surprised that they were still hard to the touch.

Moving forward, Kaylee worked her fingers on Simon's shirt, loosing the rest of the buttons and exposing his bare chest to her. Licking her lips in appreciation of the beautiful muscles she'd uncovered, Kaylee ran her tongue along each one, enjoying the sound of Simon's deep moans as her teeth stopped to bite each nipple, while she scraped her fingernails down his back and sides every so slightly. "Kaylee, wo de ma," he panted, his hands fisting into her hair and pressing her tighter to him.

Lifting up her head, she grinned wickedly and then looked down to her bottom half. "You still ain't done."

Returning her grin, Simon told her, "I'm getting there." Running his hands down her bare breasts and over her stomach, he passed them over her hips, smiling wider as she whimpered with need when he did not touch her center. Moving his hands down her thighs, Simon shimmied forward and ran a hand up her leg and under the material, finding the joint where her leg met her hip and caressing the skin there.

Dropping her head back, Kaylee whimpered again, this time in pleasure as Simon's mouth covered her breast again while his hand pushed further towards her core. The closer his fingers got, the more he could feel her heat and wetness and he again realized that if he did not free his arousal soon, he would come in his pants.

Knowing Kaylee would make no move to help him until he had her shorts off, Simon pulled his hand away and then moved both of them up her hips, curling his fingers around the waistband and tugging as gently, but quickly, as possible to pull the material down her legs. Kaylee arched her hips slightly to help him and as Simon pulled the material away and moved to discard it, he caught a whiff of Kaylee's scent on the clothing and thought he might pass out from need.

Now bare before him, Simon found himself staring, his desire raging as he ran his fingers over her flushed skin. Kaylee reveled in the touch for a moment and then, unable to keep from touching him, she trailed her hands down his bare chest and let them rest on his waistband. Fingering the material there and the arousal beneath it for untold minutes, Simon's eyes crossed with want. Grasping her hands with his own, he met her gaze and growled, "Kaylee."

Smiling with a small giggle, Kaylee knew she had tortured him good. Pressing him back into the bed, she again straddled him while she undid his belt and pants, curling her fingers around the material and pulling it off his legs, underwear and all. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of his erection, Kaylee placed her fist around him and pulled gently, watching as Simon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was close, she could tell and with an even wider grin on her face, she leaned down and licked up the first few beads of his release.

Tugging on her hair gently, Simon called huskily, "Kaylee."

Raising her head, she drew herself up his body, rubbing her wetness against the very tip of his hardened length, her own eyes fluttering shut at the unbelievable sensation. As she continued to move back and forth, teasing him, Simon's frustrated groan reached her ears.

Lowering her mouth to his, she murmured, "You like that outfit, huh?"

Nodding, Simon was finding it increasingly difficult to form words. His hands roamed over her bare flesh, kneading her backside as her tongue teased his mouth, tracing the outline of his lips as she whispered, "What do you want now, Simon?"

"You," he groaned, reaching a hand between her thighs, teasing her, his fingers tracing her entrance. Gasping at the feeling, Kaylee reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth, cleaning off each finger one by one and tasting herself on him.

Even more aroused then seconds before, Simon opened his eyes to her and pulled her mouth into a kiss, his tongue meeting hers with passion. Breaking apart for air, Simon panted against her ear, "Now, Kaylee, I need you."

Heady with the plea in his voice, Kaylee did not delay their coupling another moment, but instead sank down onto him, taking each hard inch into her tight, wet heat as slowly as possible. Simon's back arched as she surrounded him, causing his length to pierce her deep and Kaylee's head fell back at the sensation.

Moving almost instantly, Kaylee continued to gasp with ecstasy as Simon met each of her thrusts with his own. His hands rested on her hips, and with each downward motion of them, he pressed himself hard into her, causing soundless cries to mix with her pants.

Her mind swimming with the pleasure of it all, Kaylee moved her hands from his chest and ran them up and over her breasts, kneading the flesh there to heighten her coming release. Simon opened his eyes and caught sight of her, and quickly reached for her hands, pulling her on top of him so his mouth could take over.

Curling her hands into his hair, Kaylee felt her body tensing and she knew she would break soon. She just needed … As her mouth again met Simon's in a passionate kiss, she murmured, "Harder, ai ren. Harder."

Simon's stifled groan as she begged him caused her to whimper in return as he obeyed her command. Rolling them over in one swift motion, Simon did not dislodge himself from her, but as Kaylee settled against the mattress, he drove into her once more, this time hitting her most sensitive spot and Kaylee cried out in pure joy as her body shook, her inner walls squeezing him as her release poured through her. Her end triggered Simon's own and with just a few more thrusts, he came as well, Kaylee's still sensitive skin burning with his release.

Collapsing on top of her, Simon stayed there for just a moment, willing his heart rate to slow down. He placed kisses to every inch of her sweat-soaked skin he could find, and then, finally, rolled onto his back, careful to stay buried within her as he pulled her on top of him.

Gazing at him through sated eyes, Kaylee shifted slightly to press her mouth to his in a long, slow kiss. "I gotta dress up more often," Kaylee murmured, not at all surprised when Simon nodded eagerly, his hand cupping the back of her head as he kissed her again.

Dropping his head back onto the pillow, Simon took a few deep breaths, his heart beat still not quite back to normal. Kaylee watched with an amused twinkle, her body lighting with more desire as she realized she had caused him to react like this. Of course, one good turn, deserved another …

His hand moved absentmindedly through her hair and down her back and Kaylee reveled in the feel for a moment, a small sigh escaping her lips. Waiting until he was again looking to her, Kaylee was about to speak, when Simon told her quietly, "You are amazing."

Blushing at the unexpected compliment, Kaylee swatted his arm playfully and told him, "I bet you say that to all the girls who come at ya with a whip."

Simon smiled at her joke, but almost instantly turned serious once again. Cradling her face in his hands, he drew her closer to him and said softly, "I mean it, bao bei. I am so unbelievably in love with you."

Touched at his sincerity, Kaylee kissed him deep, sighing against his mouth as he pressed her closer to him. Forced to part for air, they rested their foreheads against one another, staying close. Finally, Kaylee told him, "You know I love ya, right?"

Simon nodded once, pressing a kiss to her temple as he settled back into the mattress, more than ready for some sleep. "Of course, Kaylee."

Grinning wickedly, Kaylee reluctantly slid off of him, not at all surprised when Simon moaned at her absence. Propping himself up on one elbow, he felt his body stirring again as he watched her naked form pad across the room and pull something from her dresser. Turning back to him with the same mischievous grin from about an hour ago, Simon's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Kaylee? What are you planning?"

"Well, see," she said quietly, sauntering back towards him and watching with delight as his eyes clouded with more desire. "I dressed up for you an' now it's your turn."

Groaning, Simon rolled his eyes and begged, "Please don't ask me to wear that clown costume again."

Giggling, Kaylee shook her head. "Nah, I was thinkin' o' somethin' a bit more revealin'."

Before Simon could question her further she pulled the outfit from behind her back shaking it out so he could get a good look at it. His mouth falling open with a bit of shock, he asked, "Tell me you washed it?"

"Well o' course, sweetie," she told him. Wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively, she added, "What'd ya say? Wanna be my strong man?"

Guessing that he would some day regret this, but having no desire to deny her anything, Simon rose out of the bed and grabbed the leotard Jayne had donned a week ago, one of his swai grins plastered on his face. Kissing the tip of her nose, he asked, "This is really what you want?"

Batting her eyelashes at him coyly, she answered, "Put it on an' find out."

Simon never hurried so fast to dress in his whole life.


End file.
